A TUFF Thanksgiving
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Its Thanksgiving at TUFF,but Chameleon is spending it alone. Despite their insistence, he refuses Kitty and Dudleys invites. When Snaptrap plans to blow up the Cheese Factory, its up to Chameleon to stop him. Can he do it alone,and enjoy Thanksgiving?
1. Chapter 1

The rest of the office is having Thanksgiving with their families, except for Chameleon. Will he spend another Thanksgiving alone?

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The T.U.F.F. office was decorated with streamers, confetti, and a banner that said, 'Happy Thanksgiving T.U.F.F.!'.

"I can't beleive it's already Thanksgiving." Kitty said as she ate a tuna sandwhich.

"Yeah, it's my favorite holiday! You get to stuff yourself with stuffing and turkey! And all kinds of other things! It's like heaven!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Yeah, real great." Chameleon muttered as he typed at his computer.

"What're you gonna do for Thanksgiving?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, not much. Eat a few bugs, run a few errands, the usual."

"That's your usual Thanksgiving? Don't you spend time with your family or something?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Uh, no reason."

"Actually, there is a re-re-reason." Kezwick piped in as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"The reason is Cha-Cha-Chameleon has no family. Other than Karma, who's in ja-ja-jail."

"When will you learn not to pry!" Chameleon exclaimed angrily. Kezwick jumped and ran back to the lab.

"What do you mean you have no family?" Kitty asked.

"Well, it happened a long time ago. Karma's family and mine got together for a Thanksgiving picnic. Then a tornado appeared out of nowhere, and Karma and I got blown away. We never saw our families again, and we both ended up in the same orphanage, which is how we kept in touch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can come spend Thanksgiving with me and Dudley, our families our having a party." Kitty suggested.

"No, no. I will not intrude."

"Aw come on dude! It'll be fun! You can meet my mom, Kitty's mom, and spend the whole day with me!" Dudley insisted.

"Tempting, but no."

"Come on, Dudley. We can't force him to come." Kitty sighed.

"Or can we?"

Dudley pulled out a sack and some rope.

Chameleon jumped and latched onto the ceiling.

"Dudley, knock it off." Kitty ordered in annoyance. She looked up at Chameleon. "Well, if you change your mind, we'll be at my place. See ya, and happy Thanksgiving."

Kitty and Dudley left, and Chameleon returned to his desk.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

As they drove the T.U.F.F. mobile to Kitty's apartment, she let out a sigh.

"I wish Chameleon didn't have to spend Thanksgiving alone. Thanksgiving's all about spending time with your family."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. He can spend time with Cheif and Kezwick." Dudley assured her.

"Dudley, I told you, they're spending Thanksgiving with THEIR families. He's pretty much on his own."

"Well, he said he'd be fine. So let's go see our moms!"

"I sure hope he'll be fine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon sighed as he played computer Solitare.

"This is stupid..." he muttered.

He was the only one left in the building, the others having gone home.

"I might as well go home. At least there I have better Internet connection. Oh! I can finally finish that movie I started!"

He stood, and was about to leave when the office lights went out, and the large screen TV came on. Snaptrap appeared on it, laughing maniacally.

"Attention T.U.F.F. HQ! It is I, Verminous Snaptrap! And I have blocked the TV airways to tell you-"

"Ahm!" Chameleon cleared his throat loudly to be heard over the loud mouthed rat.

Snaptrap stopped and looked down at him. "Chameleon? Where's everybody else?"

"Home probablly. It's Thanksgiving you know."

"Oh right. Wait, then why aren't you at home or something?"

"None of your business. Now tell me what you want so I can go home."

"Oh right. My evil plan! Ahahaha!"

Chameleon rolled his eyes, and sat down in a chair with a sigh.

"I, Verminous Snaptrap, will blow up the creator of Petropolis' cheese product, the Cheese Factory, with this turkey bomb! Ahahahaha!"

"Why a turkey?" Chameleon asked in a bored tone.

"In honor of Thanksgiving, of course."

"Well, you're creative, I'll give you that," Chameleon stood and looked at his watch. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes to stop you."

"Ok, see you then. Snaptrap out!" the screen stayed on. "Are we out?"

"Still on boss." Ollie replied.

Snaptrap grumbled, then pulled out a lazer and fired it at the camera. The screen went black.

"Well, I know what I'm doing for Thanksgiving. Maybe I should call for backup." Chameleon thought for a minute. "Nah, that would be rude. Besides, it's Snaptrap. At the most this'll take 5 minutes. I can handle this on my own."

Chameleon turned into a bird and flew towards D.O.O.M.

xoxoxoxoxo

Will Chameleon be able to stop Snaptrap? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!

I know it's kinda late, but this is a Thanksgiving story. But you probably already knew that, heh heh heh... 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty and Dudley were in Kitty's apartment, enjoying dinner.

"This tastes great!" Dudley exclaimed, stuffing turkey and stuffing into his mouth.

"I have to admit, you're a pretty good cook for a secretary, Mitzy." Peg, Dudley's mom, complimented.

"I told you already, my name's Kitty, and I'm not a secratery!" Kitty retorted.

"Whatever."

Kitty rolled her eyes, then turned to her mom. "So Mom, what do you think?"

"I think it's fantastic, Kitten." Mrs. Katswell replied happily.

Kitty smiled, but her face fell a little.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"It's one of my friends. He's spending Thanksgiving alone cuz he doesn't have a family to spend it with."

"Why didn't you invite him over?"

"I did. He said he would be fine."

"Yeah, but we're not convinced." Dudley piped in.

"Why don't you call him and invite him over?" Mrs. Katswell asked.

"Oh goodie, another mouth to feed." Peg muttered.

"Alright, I'll give him a call." Kitty pushed the call button on her wrist communicator.

"Wierd, it's going straight to voicemail." she murmered.

"Maybe he's at the movies." Dudley suggested.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling. We need to find him." Kitty stood. "Sorry Mom and Mrs. Puppy, but we gotta find Chameleon."

"No worries dear, you go find your friend and bring him back here, against his will if you have to." Mrs. Katswell urged.

"Hurry back, I want some pumkin pie." Peg muttered.

Kitty and Dudley left, got in the T.U.F.F. mobile, and drove towards Chameleon's house.

xoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon landed on the roof of D.O.O.M HQ, and returned to chameleon form.

"Getting in should be easy." he muttered. He stuck to the outside of the building, and made his way towards a window. It wasn't locked.

"Moron..." he muttered. He climbed into the room, crawled along the ceiling, and found the main room.

The room was empty, save for himself.

'Where is everyone?' he thought. He looked around, then dropped to the floor. "Hm, I was at least expecting some sort of-"

He was cut off by the floor under him vanishing, and he fell down a short tunnel, before hitting something metal. It was too dark to see. He felt whatever he was lying on pushed back up the tunnel, and once they reached the floor he'd been standing on, he saw he was in square glass tank, the top and bottom of it were metal.

"Trap." he finished in annoyance.

Snaptrap and his henchmen walked in the room on a platform behind him.

"Welcome, Chameleon, to my evil lair!" Snaptrap laughed.

"Welcome? I've been to this dump about 5 times, counting the times I came here before I joined T.U.F.F.. Anyway, I came to stop you, blah blah blah, let's just get this over with so I can go home." Chameleon grumbled as he stood.

Snaptrap laughed. "You can't escape that trap. I made specially for you and that bionic suit of yours. You could turn into a missle and you'd still be stuck in there."

"We'll see about that." Chameleon turned into a whale, expecting the large size to break the tank, but it didn't give. He returned to normal, holding his head.

"Oh, well, that was unexpected." he muttered.

"And once we make the final touches to the turkey bomb, the Cheese Factory will be no more, and I won't have to deal with any more cheese allergies. And since you were so kind to drop by, we'll take you to the factory with us, and you can sit and wait for the bomb to blow. Ahahahahaha!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kitty knocked on the Chameleon's door.

"Chameleon? You there?" she called. After a few minutes, she knocked again.

"Hm. Hey Dudley, hong the horn." she ordered. Dudley, still in the car, pushed on the center of the steering wheel. A loud honk filled the air.

Kitty rang the doorbell, hoping Chameleon would hear.

"Hey!" an annoyed voice yelled. Kitty turned and saw an old dog looking out the window of the house next door. "Keep it down, will ya?"

"Sorry, ma'em. Can you tell us if Chameleon's been here recently?" Kitty asked.

"I haven't seen him since this mornin'."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you."

Kitty got back in the car.

"Dudley, something's wrong. I can feel it. We need to find the Chameleon. We'll go to T.U.F.F. first, and if he's not there, we'll go from there. Let's go." Kitty hit the gas pedal, and raced towards T.U.F.F. headquarters.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon sighed as leaned back against the glass. He had tried everything to break the thing, from a hammer to a lazer.

"This thing is impossible." he muttered. At that moment, Snaptrap returned to the platform.

"Good news, the bomb's finished. Now I will finally be rid of all the cheese in Petropolis!" the rat laughed, his eyes spinning.

"You know, blowing up ONE cheese factory won't get rid of all the cheese. They'll build a new factory!"

"True, then I'll just blow all of them up until they stop making them."

"Oy, how stupid are you?" Chameleon muttered under his breath.

"Now then, Larry, go start the helicopter!" Snaptrap ordered.

"Yes sir!" Larry ran out of the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kitty and Dudley walked into the office.

"Hey Chameleon!" Dudley shouted.

"Chameleon, are you here? It's Kitty and Dudley." Kitty called.

"I guess he's not here." she said as she looked around.

"Where should we check next?" Dudley asked.

"Well, it's unlikely, but why don't we check the jail?"

"Oh, what do you think he did?"

"Not to see if he's IN jail! To see if maybe he went to visit Karma."

"Oh right. Ok, let's go!"

They left the building and got in the car. As they started to leave the parking lot, a helicopter roared over them.

"That's Snaptrap's helicopter!" Kitty exclaimed as she stopped the car.

"What makes you think that's Snaptrap's helicopter?" Dudley asked.

"Because it says property of Snaptrap on the tail."

"Oh. So what's the plan?"

"Well, if he's up to something, it can't be good. And something tells me we'll find Chameleon if we follow Snaptrap. Let's go Dudley!"

Kitty stepped on the gas pedal hard, and they raced after the helicopter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon was sticking to the glass wall for dear life. The container had been tied to the bottom of the helicopter, giving him a nice bird's eye view of the ground below...way way below.

He'd had to keep telling himself not to look down for the past 20 minutes.

"I would very much like to be ON THE GROUND!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well don't worry, we're almost there." he heard Snaptrap yell from the copter.

"You are gonna pay for this when I get out of here!"

"You won't be getting out of there, agent Chameleon. Nothing can stop my evil plan! Ahahaha!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Can Snaptrap be stopped? Can Chameleon be rescued? And more importantly, can the cheese be rescued? Lol. R&R!

SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE INTERNAL AFFAIRS!

I just saw the episode, Internal Affairs, and it was hy-larious! I knew the Cheif was gonna get eaten by the Chameleon, I just knew it! Dudley was unexpected, but it was still funny! 


	3. Chapter 3

Snaptrap's helicopter arrived at the Cheese Factory.

"Alright, we're here. Drop the loads." Snaptrap ordered.

The tank and the bomb were set on the ground. The bomb was about the size of an average house, and was indeed shaped like a turkey. The helicopter landed a few feet away, and Snaptrap and his henchmen jumped out.

"Now, let's get this thing set up so we can blow this place sky high." Snaptrap said.

Ollie and Fransisco pushed the bomb, while Larry and Snaptrap pushed the glass tank.

"Push harder, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled as he and the smaller rat struggled to move the tank.

"I'm trying, but this thing's a lot heavier than the bomb." Larry replied.

Ollie and Fransisco were having a much easier time with the bomb, and were waiting at the door for them.

"Do you need any help with that, boss?" Ollie asked.

"No, we got it just fine." Snaptrap retorted, pushing on the trap.

Meanwhile, Chameleon was resting against the glass wall.

"We'll be there in about an hour." he directed at Ollie.

15 minutes later, with help from Ollie and Fransisco, they got the the tank inside the building, and the bomb soon after.

"Alright, now then. Like I was saying, set the bomb so we can blow this place up and go home already." Snaptrap panted.

"Right, boss." Larry pulled out a small remote, and pushed a button on it. The screen on the bomb turned on, and 10 minutes appeared on it in big red numbers.

"Well, looks like the end for you, agent Chameleon. But at least you're going out with a bang. Ahahahaha!" Snaptrap laughed.

He took the remote from Larry and pushed a green button. The numbers started ticking backwards.

"Alright, let's get out here!"

Snaptrap and his henchmen ran for the door.

"Farewell, Agent Chameleon!" Snaptrap yelled back before they ran out the doors.

Chameleon looked around the glass cell, trying to figure out a way to break out.

"Well, obviously, the glass isn't strong enough to withstand the bomb, and neither am I for that matter. How am I supposed to get out of here?" he asked aloud. He looked at the clock. It was at 8 minutes.

"I'm doomed. This is officially the worst Thanksgiving I have ever had!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kitty and Dudley were racing down a road.

"So, what's around here?" Dudley asked.

"According to some research I did, the Cheese Factory is located out here. It produces most of Petropolis' cheese products. Who know's what Snaptrap plans to do, but it can't be good. And if we don't stop it, I have a feeling we won't see the Chameleon again."

"Uh, Kitty." Dudley pointed at the sky.

Snaptrap's helicopter flew over them.

"That can't be good. Hang on Dudley, I'm puttin' the peddle to the metal." Kitty pushed down on the peddle, and the car immediately sped up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chameleon, in the form of a bowling ball, hit the glass.

It didn't leave a scratch. Chameleon returned to normal, rubbing his head.

"Well, I've succeeded in giving myself a headache." he mumbled.

He looked at the bomb. It had 5 minutes left.

"5 minutes...I have only 5 minutes..." he sat down in the corner and leaned against the glass.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kitty and Dudley pulled up in front of the Cheese Factory.

"Alright, let's move!" they hopped out of the car and ran towards the door.

They burst in, lazer guns raised, expecting sharks or guards or something. Instead they found a trapped Chameleon in a glass tank looking thing, set right next to a large turkey shaped bomb that had 4 minutes and 25 seconds left on it.

"Chameleon!" Dudley and Kitty yelled in unison.

"Kitty, Dudley! Get me out of here!" Chameleon yelled, jumping to his feet.

"We will, but we need to stop that weird, turkey shaped bomb!" Kitty ran to the bomb and tried to figure out how to turn it off, while Dudley worked on trying to get the glass case open.

"This thing is impossible!" Dudley exclaimed as he hit the glass with a metal bar.

"Guys, this bomb's going off in 3 minutes, and there's no way to turn it off. But I have an idea." Kitty said.

"What's your plan, Kitty?" Chameleon asked.

"I'm going to let this thing blow up while you're in here and me and Dudley wait outside."

"...What's your back-up plan, Kitty?"

"What's the one thing you can think of that can survive an explosion this big?"

"Umm, something tiny, like an ameba."(have no idea how to spell that)

"Alright, you turn into one of those, and we'll run as fast as we can to safety. See ya then. Hope you don't get blown up!" Dudley yelled, running for the door.

"Good luck!" Kitty ran after him. They both ran out the door just as the clock hit 1 minute.

"I'm gonna die..." Chameleon muttered as he transformed into an ameba.

50 seconds...

Kitty and Dudley raced towards the car.

"Do you think this'll work?" Dudley asked as he buckled in.

"It's more of a hope not a thought." Kitty replied as she started the car. They took to the air and started flying.

30 seconds...

Chameleon floated as far away as he could from the bomb.

20 seconds...

Snaptrap's helicopter hovered above the trees close enough for them to see the explosion, but far away enough they wouldn't get hurt.

"This is gonna be great!" Snaptrap laughed.

10 seconds...

Dudley and Kitty were still flying fast.

5 seconds...

"This will either be the best, or worst day of my life." Chameleon muttered.

4, 3, 2, 1, 0...

The bomb exploded.

The glass of the case shattered immediately. Chameleon was blown away by the force of the explosion.

Kitty and Dudley saw the explosion, and turned back.

"Let's hope this worked." Kitty muttered to herself.

They landed, debree still raining down, and looked around, hoping to see their reptillian friend.

"Chameleon! Can you hear me?" Kitty called.

"Dude! Send up a flare or something!" Dudley yelled.

They looked around, calling and yelling Chameleon's name, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"You don't think he's..." Kitty started.

"I'm fine..." Chameleon appeared on the ground, "I'm never doing anything like that again..."

"Chameleon! You're okay!"

Chameleon stood, brushing himself off, when Kitty and Dudley both latched onto him.

"You're hugging me." he muttered.

"We know." Dudley said.

"We were worried about you. We went to your house and T.U.F.F. but we couldn't find you." Kitty put in.

"I'm fine, honestly." Chameleon assured them. They let him go.

"So, should we go after Snaptrap? I've got a few complaints for him." Chameleon muttered angrily.

"Nah, leave that for tommarow. You're coming to have Thanksgiving with us." Kitty said firmly.

"But I don't want to intrude, besides I'm not part of your families."

"So what? Besides, they told us to bring you no matter what. So let's go!" Dudley exclaimed. He grabbed Chameleon's arm and hopped into the car, yanking Chameleon in as well. Kitty hopped into the driver's seat. She started the car, and they flew back to Kitty's apartment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sorry we're late. We had a little...problem finding him." Kitty explained.

"So, you're the friend, huh? Well, take a seat, we're just about to finish off the turkey." Mrs. Katswell said.

Chameleon sat down next to Kitty and Dudley.

"So, where've you been?" Peg asked.

"Oh, you know, around." Chameleon replied.

"Is your family out of town?" Mrs. Katswell asked.

"Uh...well youcould say that."

"Well, this turkey's not gonna eat itself." Kitty started cutting up the rest of the turkey and distributed it.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" everyone, including Chameleon, yelled. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You know, you're wrong about not being a part of our family. As our friend, that makes you a permanent part of our families." Kitty said.

"I thank you. You know it's weird, two months ago we hated eachother."

"And now we're best friends, and the awsomest team EVER!" Dudley exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"Let's vow to always stick together, no matter what." Kitty suggested.

"Agreed." Chameleon and Dudley said together.

The trio hugged. And this time Chameleon didn't mind, hugging them back.

Peg and Mrs. Katswell watched them.

"They're so cute at that age." Peg said.

"I know right?" Mrs. Katswell laughed in agreement.

"By the way, would it be against the rules to send a card to Karma?" Chameleon asked.

"Not at all. We'll send it tommarow." Kitty replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Despite the fact we're enemies, you're still my cousin. I wish you a happy Thanksgiving. Sincerily, Chameleon." Karma read the card that had arrived this afternoon.

"Hmph. He must've forgotten, I hate Thanksgiving!" she tossed the card aside, and relaxed in the bunk bed she had been forced to use.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, that's it for this story! Hope the last part didn't dampen the mood of the story. R&R!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 


End file.
